


The Unforseen

by Kihli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihli/pseuds/Kihli
Summary: Arilesha Malfoy was a quiet shy girl unlike her twin brother Draco Malfoy, He was loud, popular and dramatic, loved the spotlight, but not Ari, no she just wanted a quiet life, to bad Harry Potter just wont let that happen. the Charictors and places belong to Jk Rowling not me





	The Unforseen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the harry potter series Jk Rowling dose, hope you enjoy  
> ~Renea

I Arilesha (Ari) Malfoy am waiting, patently might I add, for today was the day me and my twin brother Draco Malfoy was to go to Hogwarts, but like always He was taking forever. Why was I having to wait you ask? because the idiot was currently harassing what was rumored to be harry potter and his friend, some Weasley, there was to many of them to remember all of there names, and in no way am I going in there Draco may like to cause drama and be in the spotlight but not me no, so here I sit waiting for him and his dumb friends to return waiting with his other dumb friend, Blaise Zambini, who might I add, has not said a word, not one since we set down. I was starting to get annoyed, I had my own friends most of which are starting Hogwarts this year as well, Ollisha Weasley for starters, actually I'm almost positive her annoying twin Ron was the one Draco was harassing, if she ever knew I referred to her as "Ollisha" she might murder me to, it was a mistake, both meeting her and finding out her real name, Ollie is what she called herself when we first met, Just Ollie no Weasley nothing, she says her family hates her see, apparently after she got her letter she heard her parents talking to a friend, about how Ginny Weasley, her youngest sibling, was there only daughter. I met her that day, she was coming out of a bookstore in Diagon Alley, with her second oldest brother Charlie Weasley, whom Ollie refers to as "Char" after confronting there parents Charlie wrote a letter to both the ministry here and the Romanian ministry where he lives asking for all rights to both Ollie and her two twin sisters who go By Minty and Missy, I am still waiting to hear how that went they had a hearing about it last week but nothing from her since, I would ask her but stupid Draco has decided I was going to stay with him and his stupid ass friends until the sorting. Despite both father and mother saying our friendship was fine, my ass of a brother wasn't letting me talk to her alone. "he's just trying to protect you, you know?" Of course that would be his first fucking words to me "I can take care of myself, how much is he paying you to be guard dog anyways?" ok maybe I could have sounded less annoyed but still the asshole is practically holding me hostage, Draco's Laughter rings through the compartment are you kidding me? of course Draco hears that "keep laughing asshole, the first chance I get I'm writing to mother, and ill be sure to let her know you were the one who is stopping me from finding out what happened at the hearing. I am sure her and father will be so pleased to hear how you and your stupid friends held me captive, just to keep me away from my friend who they approve of, not only that but that they will have to wait to know what the Wizengamot decided" a sneer here, sarcasm dripping from my voice, I knew how to play this game well, to get what I wanted, I knew the moment things changed in my favor. I knew my brother well, I knew his friends even better, to others he was unreadable a book they just couldn't understand but it was there, a small twitch in a change in the color of the light, something that for anyone else would go unnoticed, but to me Blaise was predictable an open book. Draco was standing between him and knowing something, no matter what small thing it was Blaise had to know everything, and this was something he didn't know. "she's right, your parents will murder us all, uh maybe we should just let her go drake" just as I thought, though Blaise's voice seemed steady I can hear the uncertainty in it, the questions I knew he wanted answered. it was to obvious, it was there, sometimes I wondered how no one else could see it, if course no one could, only I could see the color that surrounded people, so bright so obvious, the tell-tell sign that gave people away, that let me know just what to say, and how to say it. You might say it was unfair, and you'd be right, I knew when I'd won the moment I saw the color around Draco shift, he knew what I was doing but he also knew I was right, the letters father would send him, the disapproval, Draco couldn't handle it. "Fine go find The redheaded Weirdo. It's not like she didn't know what they were going to say anyways." That did it.  
I was free, I was happy to I may have an advantage but that didn't mean I liked dealing with them I didn't. Your probably asking what advantage, we'll its rare, very rare it tends to stay in family's so no ones sure how I got it. Basically I was born with a tree on my hip. Not a real tree you weirdo, like a tattoo, but the meaning is so much more than just a dumb tree, I was born with the marks of Fei. With it I gained something that only I can do, a power so to say, I can read auras, but not normal auras bc these change, depending a persons mood, it also gives me an idea of the true nature of a person. this was probably the only reason I was aloud to be friends with Ollie, she was a Fei as well, she could see the future.  
Ollie explained it to me when we met, the future wasn't set in stone, even the smallest thing could change it. people change there mind as they do the future changes everything has consequences, there are people who go back in time. Change the timeline, you change the future, some people screw it up so bad it has to be fixed, only a Fei can do that. fix the timeline. "Ari! guess what, we won, I get to live with Char" he voice was high pitched, a child's voice, the tree shown brightly on her left hand, mine I was able to hide easily, hers could only be hid with gloves. long gloves mind you, as the branches wrapped around her wrist and up her left arm. "that's great, how's Minty and Missy doing? liking the reserve?" the reserve being the dragon reserve in Romania that Charlie worked out. "yea they seem to like it." a green glow that's what her aura was a green tangled glow that hurt to look into, she was compilated, and sometimes the Fei blocked something all together from my sight, something about her powers, or someone's future, there's just blank spaces and its terrifying to look at, she's not mind you I don't just look away I can ignore the Auras, if I've already seen them that is. I can not just ignore a persons Aura if I've never read it before, that is my powers I know everything about everyone I meet ever, I have no choice. "look there's Hogwarts, where do you think you'll be sorted?" there's a knowing grin on her face, she knows exactly where I am to be sorted "don't know, why don't you tell me?" she laughs that sweet childlike laugh  
Hogwarts an odd place, we had to cross a lake, then stand in line where, my brother of course made a fool of himself, again, "Arilesha Malfoy" a stern looking woman by the name of professor McGonagall calls my name, Draco has already been put in Slytherin, I am to put on a hat that will sort me. I walk to the stool as the hats is placed on my head, a odd voice rings through my head "ah a Fei, interesting mind you have, not at all like your brothers I know just where to put you" the loud cry of "Gryffindor" rings though the great hall, as I make my way over to my table I can't help a glance at Draco, Was he mad? but all I can see in his Aura was worry, of course he was worried, I was a Malfoy in Gryffindor, that wasn't good. I'm in a daze all I can hope is Ollie or someone who didn't care who my family was would be out in my house with me. I barley paid attention as slowly people was sorted, I was a little curious when Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, he was friends with Ron Weasley (also in Gryffindor) so he cant be as nice a person as his Aura seems, can he, Astrid Snape did smile at me as she set down, she has a kind Aura, light lilac colored. "Ollisha Weasley" here it was the moment of truth "please be in Gryffindor" I was shocked as I stared into the Aura of Ron Weasley. it was genuine, he was worried, he wanted to talk to her, maybe he wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. "Gryffindor" yes, if nothing else I had Ollie, If I could refrain from murdering her for not telling me that is.  
Not much more happened, I we were brought to Gryffindor tower, and from there our dorms, in my dorm was Ollie, Astrid Snape, Hermione Granger, and a quiet girl by the name Illena Lestrange. I cant help but wonder if Mother and Father will be mad, I had wrote them as soon as I could, about both my house, and Ollie getting to live with Charlie, soon I doze off, thinking about what tomorrow might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this is my first story, and constructive criticism is welcome


End file.
